


Drama

by romanticalgirl



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 3/8/02</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drama

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 3/8/02

Audrey sat up in bed and pulled her legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her knees. No moon shone in the window, leaving the air a heavy, inky black. She sat silently, listening to the quiet until she heard the sound again.

Sure now of what had woken her up, she slipped out of her bed and padded across the floor, covering the short distance soundlessly.

The noise was louder as she lifted Joey's covers and slid under them, spooning around her roommate's shaking figure, her arm draping over her waist. "It's okay, bunny."

Joey shook her head, another quiet sob escaping.

"Why are you crying?" she asked softly. When she didn't answer, Audrey lifted her arm and ran her hand up and down from Joey's shoulder to her elbow. "Dawson and Jen?"

Joey shook her head, still crying. "Boy treat you bad?" Another shake. "Me and Pacey?" Another. "I'm running out of options, sweetie."

Joey's body shook again, this time with surprised laughter. "I'm just…sad." Her voice was milky with tears. "And scared. Of growing up, of being on my own, of being alone."

"Ah," Audrey nodded her understanding. "One of those cries. I know." She snuggled closer. "They just require a good hug."

"I don't think so, Audrey."

"You've never gotten a good hug from me," she admonished. "So shush." Audrey wrapped her arm back around Joey just below her arm, letting it rest on the warm skin between the tank top and panties Joey wore to bed. Moving closer, she pressed her body tightly to Joeys, her firm breasts crushed between them.

Joey shivered as Audrey's warm breath caressed her ear.

"Feel better yet?"

Joey sniffled and turned so that she was facing her roommate, Audrey's arm still around her. She smiled slightly. "Thank you."

"That's what roommates do. They listen. They sympathize. And they hug whenever necessary."

"Good to know." Joey lay still, her breasts brushing Audrey's with every breath. Audrey's hand left her side, moving up to carefully wipe away the tears that lingered on Joey's eyelashes.

Inhaling a shuddering breath, Joey reached up and captured Audrey's wrist, bringing the damp fingers to her mouth and licking away the salty sting of tears. Audrey's own breath caught as Joey opened her mouth and slowly slid one of Audrey's fingers inside it, sucking lightly.

"Joey?" Audrey watched breathlessly as Joey moved to the next finger, her tongue darting down to tease across her palm. "What…" Her body jerked slightly as her voice dropped. "What are you doing?"

Joey released Audrey's hand and looked into her eyes, the hazel color of hers nearly obliterated by the passion in them. She moved impossibly closer, her body molded to Audrey's. Her tongue slipped over Audrey's lips.

Audrey gasped, her lips parting. Joey spoke into her mouth, her breath replacing Audrey's. "I'm kissing you."

"Oh." Audrey lost the ability to speak as Joey's mouth met hers, their tongues tangling together. Her hand hovered just above Joey's skin as the brunette wrapped her bare leg over Audrey's.

Joey broke the kiss, only to move in for another, moaning into Audrey's mouth as her hand finally made contact, touching the thin strip of skin just beneath her tank top. Fueled by Joey's response, Audrey slid her hand higher, pushing the material up, revealing smooth, tanned skin broken only by the creamy white flesh of her breasts.

Joey groaned as Audrey's fingertips brushed her breast, seeking out the nipple and caressing the hard tip. She grabbed Audrey's hand and moved it back away from her, her whole body following the motion as she rolled Audrey onto her back and straddled her.

Audrey freed her hand from Joey's grip, both hands moving to settle on the other girl's hips. She pushed them upward, helping Joey as she grabbed the bottom of her tank top and pulled it over her head.

Audrey cupped the soft flesh, squeezing gently as her thumbs slowly circled the taut nipples. Joey shuddered above her, grinding her body down against Audrey's. Audrey pulled herself into a sitting position, the tips of her breasts brushing Joeys' stomach. Grabbing the brunette's arms, Audrey held them against Joey's hips as she bent her head and wrapped her lips around the rosy pink of Joey's nipple.

"Yes," Joey breathed, fighting to free her hands. Audrey released her, moaning when Joey's long fingers raked through her tousled blonde hair. She pulled away from Joey's warm skin as she tugged at her hair, her head tilting back. Even in the black room, she could see the fire in Joey's eyes, growing stronger as she leaned down.

The kiss was liquid and electric as Joey held her, her tongue ruthless as it plundered Audrey's mouth. Audrey fell back, her hands moving to Joey's back and pulling her down on top of her. Her slight weight was intoxicating, the ache when Joey's nipples brushed over hers forcing her body off the bed, arching upward, wanting more.

Joey didn't speak as she pulled away, sliding down Audrey's body. Barely breathing, Audrey lifted her hips, allowing Joey's fingers to slip underneath the fabric of her panties, easing them down her legs. Joey's sure hands then parted Audrey's thighs as she moved between them, nibbling her way up the warm flesh.

Audrey whimpered as Joey's tongue and teeth inched closer, never reaching the fire burning at the apex of her thighs. "Jo…ey…"

"What?" Joey whispered, her tongue darting out, brushing over the dark blond hair tangled in front of her. She moved closer, parting heated flesh. Audrey gasped as Joey stopped, her voice muffled. "Is this what you want?"

Audrey bent her legs, spreading them further. "Yes," she begged, her hips thrusting off the bed toward Joey. "God, yes." Her hands dug into the sheet below her. "Please?"

Joey's tongue started a slow journey, circling the anxious opening before edging upwards to the hard nub of Audrey's clit. She bathed it gently with slow, sensuous strokes before actually applying light pressure. Audrey writhed above her as Joey slipped two fingers inside her, scraping the sensitive skin lightly. Her tongue kept moving, matching the rhythm of her fingers as she pushed them into Audrey, thrusting slowly at first, letting Audrey's soft sounds of pleasure guide her speed.

Audrey's hips rocked against Joey's hand as she slid another finger in, increasing the pace of her strokes, feeling Audrey's muscles clamp down against the invading thrusts, and she cried out softly as she came. Joey's tongue moved down, lapping at the liquid that slipped over Audrey's rosy skin, tracing every rivulet, letting her tongue glide down her flesh and sweep over the tight muscles of her ass. Audrey gasped, her body tightening and rising off the bed once more, sending Joey's hungry tongue searching again.

Joey licked and sucked at the sensitive flesh until Audrey begged her to stop, her body quivering any time Joey touched her. Audrey's fingers found Joey's hair once again, pulling her away from her body, reveling in the feeling of Joey's flesh against hers.

Joey settled herself above Audrey, kissing her softly, allowing Audrey to taste herself on Joey's probing tongue. Groaning low, Audrey pushed Joey off of her, pinning her to the bed before sliding off and kneeling beside the mattress. Joey rolled over onto her stomach, watching Audrey with curious eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Not me," Audrey assured her, grabbing her legs and tugging on them, turning her so that she was bent over the edge of the mattress, her ass high in the air as she stood on her tiptoes, her breasts crushed against the comforter. "We."

Joey looked back over her shoulder, watching as she spread her legs, feeling Audrey's hands on them as the blonde moved from beside her to behind her. "Fine then. What are we…" She gasped as she felt Audrey's fingers penetrate her, three of them pushed up inside her. "…doing?"

"What does it feel like, Joey?" Audrey flicked her tongue over Joey's clit then nibbled on the smooth curve of her ass. Joey moaned into the bedspread, the low sound turning into a growl of disappointment as Audrey's hand slipped out from inside her.

"Don't stop."

"I'm not," Audrey promised, one of her slick fingers pushing against the tight muscle of Joey's ass, pressing steadily against it until Joey relaxed and it gave way, allowing her to slide the entire length of it inside her. Joey was panting, struggling for breath as Audrey's other hand filled her again, slipping three fingers into her and moving them in unison with the one buried in her ass.

Joey rose up even higher on her toes, then pushed down against Audrey's hands, her own hands digging into the bedcovers as she grunted quietly with each thrust. Audrey slipped another finger in her ass and Joey buried her face to mask her scream as she willed her knees not to buckle as she came, fast and hard against Audrey's thrusting hands.

Audrey eased her hands free of Joey, catching her as she slid onto the floor. They sat there, resting against one another, both of them fighting for breath. Audrey leaned into Joey and kissed her, thrusting her tongue with the same skill and speed as her fingers. She pulled away, ignoring Joey as she followed her, wanting another taste.

Getting to her feet, Audrey grabbed her clothes off the floor and tossed them over to her side of the room before disappearing into the bathroom. She came out a few minutes later, the bright light blinding for an instant before she sent the room tumbling back into darkness. She climbed into her bed, not looking across the room. "Joey?"

Joey got off the floor and crawled into her bed, hiding her face as she pulled the covers up over her. "Yeah?"

"Next time? Don't bother with all the drama. If you want to fuck me, just say so."

"Drama?"

Audrey shrugged in the dark room. "Because I'll fuck you, Joey. As much and as hard and as hot as you want. But I won't be used by you."

"I wasn't…"

"Do I make myself clear?"

There was a long silence, filled only with heavy, angry breathing, nothing reminiscent of the passion they'd just exhausted themselves on. Joey sat up and stared at Audrey, barely seeing her outline in the murky room.

"I said do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal."

"Excellent." Audrey snuggled under the covers, satisfied in more ways than one. "Night then, bunny."


End file.
